HAZGYQRNM5ES25LVKE
…man, whatever (0:00.9) (0:08.7) Dre, just let it run (0:10.2) (0:11.4) ayo, turn the beat up a little bit (0:13.4) (0:14.6) ayo, (0:16.2) (0:16.8) this song is for anyone (0:18.4) (0:19.2) fuck it (0:20.7) just shut up and listen, (0:22.4) (0:23.8) ayo. (0:24.7) I sit back with this pack of zig-zag's (0:27.0) and this bag of this weed (0:28.4) it gives me the shit needed to (0:30.0) be the most meanest mc (0:31.7) on this sea, on this earth (0:33.2) and since birth I've been cursed with this (0:34.9) curse to just curse (0:35.9) and just blurt this berserk (0:37.3) and bizarre shit that works (0:38.7) and it sells (0:39.4) and it helps in itself (0:40.7) to relieve all this tension (0:42.3) dispensing these sentences (0:43.9) getting this stress (0:44.8) that's been eating me recently off of this chest (0:47.4) and I rest again peacefully (0:50.0) but at least have the decency in you to leave me alone (0:53.8) when you freaks see me out (0:55.2) in the streets when I'm eating (0:56.7) or feeding my daughter (0:58.1) to not come and speak to me (0:59.9) I don't know you and no (1:01.3) I don't owe you a mothafuckin' thing. (1:03.5) I'm not mr. NSYNC (1:05.0) I'm not what your friends think (1:06.3) I'm not mr. friendly, I can be a prick (1:08.9) if you tempt me my tank is on empty, (1:11.3) (1:11.8) no patience is in me and if you offend me (1:14.6) I'm lifting you ten feet (1:16.2) in the air (1:17.2) I don't care who was there (1:18.6) and who saw me just jaw you. (1:20.1) go call you a lawyer (1:21.5) file you a lawsuit (1:22.8) I'll smile in the courtroom (1:24.1) and buy you a wardrobe. (1:25.6) I'm tired of all you (1:27.1) I don't mean to be mean. but that's all I can be (1:30.2) it's just me and I am (1:32.1) whatever you say I am (1:33.7) if I wasn't, then why would I say I am? (1:36.5) in the paper, the news, every day I am (1:39.4) (1:39.8) radio won't even play my jam (1:42.0) 'cause I am (1:43.2) whatever you say I am (1:44.8) if I wasn't, then why would I say I am? (1:47.5) in the paper, the news, every day I am (1:50.4) (1:51.0) I don't know, that's just the way I am (1:53.0) sometimes I just feel like my father. (1:55.1) I hate to be bothered (1:56.7) with all of this nonsense. it's constant, and (1:58.7) "oh, it's his lyrical content." (2:00.6) the song 'guilty conscience' (2:02.0) has gotten such rotten responses. (2:04.0) and all of this controversy circles me (2:06.6) and it seems like the media (2:08.2) immediately points a finger at me (2:10.8) so I point one back at 'em, (2:13.0) but not the index or pinkie (2:14.9) or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up (2:17.6) when you don't give a fuck (2:18.9) when you won't just put up (2:20.5) with the bullshit they pull (2:21.6) 'cause they full of shit too (2:23.2) when a dude's getting bullied and (2:24.7) shoots up his school (2:25.9) and they blame it on marilyn (2:28.0) and the heroin (2:29.0) where were the parents at? (2:30.6) and look where it's at! (2:31.9) middle america, now it's a tragedy (2:34.4) now it's so sad to see (2:36.0) an upper-class city (2:37.1) havin' this happening (2:38.7) (2:38.9) then attack eminem ‘cause I rap this way (2:41.5) (2:41.8) but I'm glad, (2:42.4) ‘cause they feed me the fuel that I need (2:44.4) for the fire to burn, and it's burning, and I have returned (2:47.9) and I am (2:49.0) whatever you say I am (2:50.8) if I wasn't, then why would I say I am? (2:53.5) in the paper, the news, every day I am (2:56.4) radio won't even play my jam. 'cause I am (2:59.9) whatever you say I am (3:01.8) if I wasn't, then why would I say I am? (3:04.5) in the paper, the news, every day I am (3:07.4) (3:08.1) I don't know, that's just the way I am (3:10.1) I'm so sick and tired of being admired (3:12.8) that I wish that I would just die or get fired (3:15.6) and dropped from my label, (3:16.9) let's stop with the fables (3:18.3) I'm not gonna be able to top on "my name is" (3:21.2) and pigeon-holed into some poppy sensation (3:23.8) to cop me rotation at rock-n-roll stations (3:26.6) and I just do not got the patience (3:28.8) (3:29.4) to deal with these cocky caucasians (3:31.4) who think I'm some wigger (3:32.5) who just tries to be black (3:33.9) ‘cause I talk with an accent and grab on my balls (3:36.7) so they always keep asking the (3:38.3) same fucking questions (3:39.7) (3:40.5) what school did I go to (3:41.6) what hood I grew up in (3:43.0) the why, the who, what, (3:44.2) when, the where and the how (3:45.6) 'til I'm grabbing my hair and I'm tearin' it out (3:48.4) ‘cause they driving me crazy, (3:50.0) (3:50.2) I can't take it. (3:51.3) I'm racin', I'm pacin', I stand and I sit (3:53.7) and I'm thankful for every fan that I get (3:56.5) but I can't take a shit (3:57.9) in the bathroom without someone standing by it (4:00.7) (4:00.9) (by it) no, I won't sign you an autograph (4:02.7) you can call me an asshole, I'm glad. 'cause I am (4:05.8) whatever you say I am (4:07.6) if I wasn't, then why would I say I am? (4:10.5) in the paper, the news, every day I am (4:13.2) (4:14.0) radio won't even play my jam (4:15.9) 'cause I am (4:16.9) whatever you say I am (4:18.6) if I wasn't, then why would I say I am? (4:21.5) in the paper, the news, every day I am (4:24.4) (4:24.7) I don't know, that's just the way I am (4:27.3)